Frozen
Frozen is a Disney animated movie released on November 27, 2013. It's loosely based on a fairy tale “''The Snow Queen''” by Hans Christian Andersen. Elsa, one of the main characters has ice powers and had to hide them for years after hurting her sister Anna while playing and building a snowman Olaf. Anna meets prince Hans when the gates were opened after 13 years at Elsa's coronation. Elsa loses control during the party, accidentally creates eternal winter and escapes. High in the mountains she lets her past go and recreates a living snowman Olaf. Her sister Anna is going after her. During her journey she meets the iceman Kristoff with his reindeer Sven and Olaf. The movie won a lot of awards, including a Golden Globe and two Oscars, one for the best animated movie and one for the best song. It's highest-grossing animated film of all time and the ninth-highest-grossing film of all time. The soundtrack is also very successful, especially the song ''Let it go''. It was dubbed into many languages, both by Disney Characters Voices International and independent local studios. English Title: Frozen Release dates: * USA - November 10, 2013 - New York International Children's Film Festival * Ireland - November 17, 2013 - Cork International Film Festival * USA - November 19, 2013 - Hollywood, California (Premiere) * USA - November 22, 2013 - (limited) * USA - November 27, 2013 * UK - December 6, 2013 * Ireland - December 6, 2013 * Australia - December 26, 2013 * New Zealand - December 26, 2013 End credits singer: Demi Lovato Additional voices * Ava Acres * Stephen Apostolina * Annaleigh Ashford * Kirk Baily * David Boat * Paul Briggs * Tyree Brown * Woody Buck * June Christopher * Lewis Cleale * Wendy Cutler * Terri Douglas * Eddie Frierson * Jean Gilpin * Jackie Gonneau * Nicholas Guest * Bridget Hoffman * Nick Jameson * Daniel Kaz * John Lavelle * Jennifer Lee * Patricia Lentz * Annie Lopez * Katie Lowes * Mona Marshall * Dara McGarry * Scott Menville * Adam Overett * Paul Pape * Courtney Peldon * Jennifer Perry * Raymond S. Persi * Jean-Michel Richaud * Lynwood Robinson * Carter Sand * Jadon Sand * Katie Silverman * Pepper Sweeney * Fred Tatasciore Auditions * Megan Mullally - originally casted as Elsa Abkhaz Title: Агәы хьшәашәа Dub studio: Абхазфильм / Abchazfilm Dub director: Вячеслав Аблотия / Vyacheslav Ablotiya Albanian Title: Mbretëresha e dëborës (The snow queen) Release dates: * Premiere: June 1, 2014 * Disney Channel: March 5, 2017 End credits singer: None; a behind the scenes video was featured instead Additional voices * Julian Canameti * Lorenc Kaja * Erion Dushi * Ejona Torba * Kjara Hokja * Andi Begolli * Ervin Bejleri * Eneida Rabdishta Other info * The 2015 redub is mostly the same as the 2014 one, except Young Anna's parts in DYWTBAS and LIG. The previous versions of these songs are withdrawn. * Antonela Çekixhi is the youngest singing voice of Elsa. * Alma Koleci is the oldest singing voice of Anna. * Oaken's name was translated in Albanian as Lis. * It's the 1st Albanian dubbed movie aired in Disney Channel. Arabic Title: ملكة الثلج / Malikat Alththalj (The Snow Queen) Release dates: * United Arab Emirates - December 7, 2013 (Premiere) * United Arab Emirates - December 12, 2013 * Kuwait - December 19, 2013 * Morocco - February 6, 2014 * Lebanon - February 8, 2014 Dubbing director: جيهان الناص / Gihan El-Naser Singers Frozen Heart * إلهامي أمين / Ilhami Amin * هشام الجندي / Hisham El-Jendi * زياد الشريف / Ziad El-Sherif * عزت غانم / Ezzat Ghanim Fixer Upper * إلهامي أمين / Ilhami Amin * جيهان الناص / Gihan El-Naser * زياد الشريف / Ziad El-Sherif * عزت غانم / Ezzat Ghanim * نهى فكري / Noha Fekry * نهى قيس / Noha Qais * هشام الجندي / Hisham El-Jendi End credits singer: Demi Lovato - English version Additional voices * أسماء سمير / Asma' Sameer * حلا صبري / Hala Sabri * ديما حسام / Dima Husam * رشا مجدي / Rasha Majdi * ريهام مجدي / Riham Majdi * علي محمد / Ali Mohammad * محمد حسن / Mohammad Hasan * مروة فرج / Marwa Faraj * أحمد صلاح / Ahmad Salah * دينا البراء / Dina El-Bara' * رضوان صوان / Rodwan Sawan * شهاب محمود / Shihab Mahmoud * عمرو علوش / 'Amr Alush * محمود حمودة / Mahmoud Hammouda * مصطفى سمير / Mustafa Sameer Auditions Anna * كارمن سليمان / Carmen Suleiman, rejected because of her acting * نهى فكري / Noha Fekry Other info * Nesma Mahgoub (Elsa) and Mustafa Rashad (Hans) are dating in real life. Gihan El-Naser, the dubbing director, saw him while he was waiting for Nesma, and asked him to audition for Hans and he got the role. * Shorouq Salah was in the same age as Anna (18) when dubbing her. * There's also a JeemTV dub, known as Arabic TV dub, but it isn't a full redub, just parts related to Magic and Love were censored and some lines were changed. Argentinian Spanish Title: Frozen: Una aventura congelada Release date: January 2, 2014 Other info * The dub was made for a film festival in Argentina. * The dub is considered lost now. Azerbaijani (Voice-Over) Title: Soyuq ürək Brazilian Portuguese Title: Frozen – Uma Aventura Congelante (Frozen – A Freezing Adventure) Release date: January 3, 2014 Dub studio: Delart Dub director: Andréa Murucci Translator: Sérgio Cantú Musical director and lyricist: Felix Ferrà Lyricist: Felix Ferrà Creative director: Raúl Aldana Editing studio: Diseño en Audio “DNA” Mixing studio: The Walt Disney Studios - Burbank, CA Production for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers Frozen Heart * Daniel Soren * Jill Viegas * Jorge Mathias * Juliano Cortuah * Marcelo Rezende * Marcelo Sader * Maurício Luz * Raul Veiga * Simô Fixer Upper * Alexandre Moreno * Fábio Porchat * Pamella Rodrigues * Jill Viegas * Juliana Franco * Mariana Féo * Marcelo Rezende * Carla Marinho * Sylvia Salustti * Claudio Galvan * Kika Tristão * Mauro Ramos End credits singer: Demi Lovato - English version Additional voices * Alexandre Moreno * Ana Elena Bittencourt * André Luis Marcondes * André Rossi * Carlos Gesteria * Duda Espinoza * Élida L'Astorina * Francisco Júnior * Gabi Guimarães * Geisa Vidal * Izabel Lira * Leonardo Serrano * Márcio Simões * Marcos Souza * Mariana Torres * Mariangela Cantú * Mário Cardoso * Mário Jorge Andrade * Mattheus Caliano * Mônica Magnani * Oziel Monteiro * Raul Oliveira * Renan Freitas * Ricardo Vooght * Rodrigo Oliveira * Rosane Correa * Sheila Agued * Sheila Dorfman * Yago Machado Bulgarian Title: Замръзналото кралство / Zamraznaloto kralstvo (Frozen kingdom) Release date: November 29, 2013 Director: Петър Върбанов / Petar Varbanov Music director: Десислава Софранова / Desislava Sofranova Singers End credits singer: Demi Lovato - English version Canadian French Title: La Reine des Neiges (The Snow Queen) Release date: November 27, 2013 Dubing studio: Technicolor Services Thomson Director: Valérie Bocher Translator: Valérie Bocher Singers Choir: * Pierre Bédard * Luc Campeau * Sylvie Desgroseillers * Dominique Faure * Nancy Fortin * Catherine Léveillé * José Paradis * Vincent Potel End credits singer: Demi Lovato - English version Other info * The song lyrics are the same in both French dubs. Cantonese Title: 魔雪奇緣 / Mo syut kei yun (Enchanted snow tales) Singers Additional voices * 潘麗芳 / Poon Lai-Fong * 莫蒨茹 / Mok Sin-Yue * 李建良 / Lei Gin-Leung * 黃文偉 / Wong Man-Wai * Kinson Lai | 黎景全 / Lai Ging-Chuen * Jason Chan | 陳振聲 / Chan Jan-Seng * 張振聲 / Jeung Jan-Seng * Peggy Gwok | 郭碧珍 / Gwok Bik-Jan * 鄭佩嘉 / 'KaKa' Jeng Pooi-Ga * 馬慧琪 / Ma Wai-Kei * 盧行偉 / Lo Hang-Wai * Franco Chan | 陳仕文 / Chan Si-Man * 梁綺庭 / Leung Yi-Ting * 陶衍澄 / To Hin-Ching * 張家碧 / Jeung Ga-Bik * 潘韋翰 / Poon Wai-Hon * 梁天朗 / Leung Tin-Long * 周昊航 / Jau Ho-Hong * 莫子瑩 / Mok Ji-Ying * 麥晉銘 / Mak Jun-Ming * 黃建恆 / Wong Gin-Hang * 黃健寧 / Wong Gin-Ning * 張熒珈 / Jeung Ying-Wong * 葉子晞 / Yip Ji-Hei * Alex Tam | 譚天樂 / Taam Tin-Lok * Joseph Hwang | 黃偉年 / Wong Wai-Nin * 曹潔敏 / Cho Git-Man * May Chan | 陳美鳳 / Chan Mei-Fung * Silver Ko | 高少華 / Go Siu-Wa * 杜偉恒 / Do Wai-Hang Castilian Spanish Title: Frozen: El reino del hielo (''Frozen: The kingdom of ice) Release date: November 29, 2013 Dubbing studio: Soundub Music studio: PKO Dub director: Lorenzo Beteta Translator: Lucía Rodríguez Music director: Jacobo Calderón Lyricists: * Alejandro Nogueras * Jacobo Calderón Creative supervisor: Alejandro Nogueras Mixing studio: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers ''Libre Soy / Let it go - Martina Stoessel - Latin Spanish version La Puerta Hacia El Amor / Love Is An Open Door - Abraham Mateo Additional voices * Susana Cantos * Lorenzo de Benito * Inés Ramos * Alejandra Alemany * Raúl García * Antonio Villar * Ana Richart * Ana Isabel Hernando * Roberto González * Ángel Ramírez * Juan Carlos Lozano * Gabriel Sánchez * Paco Gisbert * Francisco Javier Martínez * Pedro Tena * Paco Vaquero * Alejandro Martínez * Amalia Cantarero * Antonio Cremades * Frank Gálvez * Luis Miguel Cajal * Richard del Olmo * Fernando Hernández * Jesús Rodríguez * Txema Moscoso * Javier Moreno * Boris Sanz * Carmen Podio * Elena Palacios * Víctor Martínez * Milagros Fernández * Aitor González * Jon Ciriano Other info * In Disney in Concert in Spain in 2016 Celia Vegara sung Elsa's parts. Catalan Title: Frozen: El regne de gel (Frozen: The kingdom of ice) Dubbing studio: Soundub Dub director: Joaquim Roca Translator: Lluís Comes Music director: David Suárez Lyricist: Lluís Comes Creative supervisor: Alejandro Nogueras Mixing studio: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers End credits singer: Demi Lovato - English version Additional voices * Sílvia Llorente * Claudia García * Miquel Jou * Xavier Fernández * Arantxa Rodas * Toni Molías * Francesc Góngora * Marta Colomer * Francesc Belda * Belén Barenys * Jan Tello * Patricia Paisal * Francesc Pujol * Borja Espinosa * Joan Gibert * Maria Romeu * Sunna Fernández Croatian Title: Snježno kraljevstvo (Snow kingdom) Release date: November 28, 2013 Singers Other info * In Disney on Ice in Croatia the Pop version of Let it go was sung by Vanda Winter. Czech Title: Ledové království (Ice kingdom) Release date: November 28, 2013 Dubbing studio: Studio Virtual® Dubbing director: Zdeněk Štěpán Music director: Ondřej Izdný Translator: Vojtěch Kostiha Song lyrics: Pavel Cmíral Production: Marek Hrazdil Production assistant: Majda Holubcová Sound engineers: Guillermo Teillier, Lukáš Polifka Artistic control: Magdalena Dziemidowicz Mixing: Shepperton International Czech version production: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers Additional voices * Veronika Bajerová * Martin Janouš * Alena Kokrdová * Stanislav Lehký * Kryštof Maxa * Michal Michálek * Klára Nováková * Anna Novotná * Ema Novotná * Lukáš Pečenka * David Voráček * Aleš Procházka * Alexej Pyško * Jiří Štěpnička * Jitka Ježková * Jan Vondráček * Tereza Bebarová * Libor Hruška * Anežka Pohorská * Otakar Brousek ml. * Klára Jandová * Tereza Chudobová * Ivana Korolová * Jiří Dvořák Danish Title: Frost (Frost) Release date: December 25, 2013 Dub studio: SDI Media Denmark Dub director and music director: Vibeke Dueholm Translator and lyricist: Trine Dansgaard Sound editor: Jørn Jespersen Editor: Jørn Jespersen Producer: Jens Nørkjær Mixing studio: Shepperton International Creative supervisor: Kirsten Saabye Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers Additional voices * Alfred C. Schwarz Jacobsen * Alina Mai Krabbe * Anne Oppenhagen Pagh * Arvid Nielsen * Bastian Johannesen * Brian Grønbæk Jensen * Britt Hein Jespersen * Christina Boelskifte * Claus Storgaard * Helle Fagralid * Jan Klarskov Jensen * Jérôme Venet * Jette Sophie Sievertsen * Johnny Jørgensen * Katja Krabbe * Lars Thiesgaard * Luna Venet * Mads Enggaard * Marie Dietz * Marius Granborg Venet * Morten Eisner * Morten Hauch-Fausbøll * Morten Lundsby * Morten Staugaard * Nicklas Pedersen * Paul Hüttel * Per Spangsberg * Peter Bom * Peter Røschke * Peter Secher Schmidt * Peter Zhelder * Sanne Graulund * Savannah Klarskov Marstrand * Storm Johannesen * Tina Håkonsen * Trine Appel * Trine Dansgaard Dutch Title: Frozen Release date: December 11, 2013 Director: Hilde de Mildt Translator: Hanneke van Bogget Music director: Hilde de Mildt Lyricists: * Hanneke van Bogget * Hilde de Mildt Dubbing studio: SDI Media A/S The Netherlands Producer: Barry Worsteling Technician: Jurre Ording Creative supervisor: Marieke Rovers Mixing studio: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers Additional voices * Anneke Beukman * Daan Van Dalen * Han Van Eijk * Danny Houtkooper * Edna Kalb * Frans Limburg * Franky Rampen * Pim Roos * Victor Van Swaay * Desirée Verhagen * Pimm Wijnberg * Jannemien Cnossen * Ewout Eggink * Chelsea Hegener * Levi Van Kempen * Edward Reekers * Julius De Vriend * Simon Zwiers Estonian Title: Lumekuninganna ja igavene talv (The Snow Queen and the eternal winter) Release date: January 17, 2014 Dubbing studio: Orbital Vox Dub director: Margo Teder Translation: Timo Diener Musical director: Kaire Vilgats Lyricists: * Aapo Ilves * Vahur Afanasev Sound engineer: Markku Tiidumaa Production Manager: Jette Aus Production Coordinator: Jens Nørkjær/SDI Media Creative Executive: Kirsten Saabye Mixing studio: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers Frozen Heart * Rasmus Erismaa * Mikk Dede * Peeter Veltmann * Geir Luht * Rene Keldo * Ott Kartau * Rolf Roosalu * Margus Tammela Fixer Upper * Ott Kartau * Lisanna Männilaan * Triinu Taul * Rolf Roosalu * Peeter Veltmann * Mikk Dede * Laura Lee Pint * Rasmus Erismaa End credits singer: Demi Lovato - English version Additional voices * Hanna-Liisa Peenmaa * Krista Lensin * Mait Malmsten * Timo Diener * Gert Hatsukov * Villem Toomet * Jette Aus * Triinu Taul * Rolf Roosalu * Peeter Veltmann * Madli Krõõt Maaste * Ott Kartau * Karl Mattias Arulepp * Margus Tammela * Kaur Kask * Markku Tiidumaa * Dagmar Oja * Rasmus Erismaa * Geir Luht * Maria Rander * Kaire Vilgats * Lauri Kaare * Aleks Tenusaar * Mari-Leen Üksküla * Uku Toomet * Lisanna Männilaan * Mikk Dede * Rene Keldo * Laura Lee Pint European French Title: La Reine des neiges (The Snow Queen). Release dates: * Grand Rex Premiere - November 28, 2013 * Cinema - December 4, 2013 Dubbing studio: Dubbing Brothers Dub director: Ninou Fratellini Translator and lyricist: Houria Belhadji Music director: Claude Lombard Dialogue sound engineer: Emmanuel Messagé Music sound engineer: Estienne Boussuge Assembly editor: Armande Gueroult Production manager: Sabrina Savary Creative supervisor: Virginie Courgenay Creative director: Boualem Lamhene Mixing studio: Shepperton International Production for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers Choir: * Olivier Constantin * Richard Ross * Daniel Beretta * Jean-Jacques Cramier * Magali Bonfils * Barbara Beretta * Méry Lanzafame * Bénédicte Lécroart * Alain Thuilier * Coralie Thuilier End credits singer: Anaïs Delva Additional voices * Frédéric Norbert * Marc Perez * Olivia Nicosia * Cathy Cerda * Laurence Sacquet * Anne Plumet * Anne Broussard * Christèle Billault * Frédéric Souterelle * Mathieu Buscatto * Fabien Jacquelin * Philippe Chaine * Jean Rieffel * Gilduin Tissier * Gilles Morvan * Garance Pauwels * Oscar Pauwels * Bianca Tomassian-Boulanger * Tom Berguig * Octave Jagora * Alban Thuilier * Magali Bonfils * Nathalie Gazdik * Alain Berguig * Charles Pestel Auditions Anna * Anaïs Delva, casted as Elsa Olaf * Guillaume Beaujolais for the singing voice, casted as Hans Other info * Emmanuel Curtil is the singing voice of Olaf in the soundtrack. He was casted as him, but then Dany Boon, the speaking voice, auditioned as singing voice too in the last minute and got the role. There are also small differences in lyrics between the movie and soundtrack. European Portuguese Title: Frozen - O Reino do Gelo (Frozen – The kingdom of ice) Release date: November 28, 2013 Dubbing director: Carlos Freixo Dialogue translator: Joana Freixo Musical director and translation lyricist: Pedro Gonçalves Dubbing and music studio: Matinha Estúdios De Som Mixing studio: Shepperton International Creative director: Alejandro Nogueras Production for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers End credits singer: Demi Lovato - English version Additional voices * Marco Medeiros * Leonor Alcácer * Mafalda Teixeira * Luísa Salgueiro * Margarida Moreira * Alexandre Carvalho * Patrícia Adão Marques * Joana Castro * Luz Fonseca * José Antunes Finnish Title: Frozen – Huurteinen Seikkailu ''(Frozen – frosty adventure). Release date: December 20, 2013 Dub director and music director: Markus Bäckman Translator and lyricist: Marko Hartama Dubbing studio: SDI Media Recording and editing: * Kari Starck * Jukka Teittinen Production coordinator: Tarja Alexander Mixing studio: Shepperton International Creative supervisor: Kirsten Saabye Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers Additional voices * Antti Jaakola * Pasi Ruohonen * Antti L. J. Pääkkönen * Ulla Renko * Raili Raitala * Katja Aakkula * Samuel Harjanne * Camilla Bäckman * Iris Kovalainen Flemish Title: ''Frozen Release date: December 4, 2013 Director and translator: Anne Mie Gils Song directors: * Stef Caers * Anne Mie Gils Lyricist: Anne Mie Gils Dubbing studio: SDI Media A/S België Producer: Eva Vermeire Technician: Thomas De Pauw Mixing studio: Shepperton International Creative supervisor: Marieke Rovers Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers Additional voices * Winter Corne * Reuben De Boel * Lotte De Clerck * Celine De Mulder * Deborah De Ridder * Jos Dom * Anne Mie Gils * Ludo Hellinx * Frank Hoelen * Chantal Kashala * Jo Leyers * Padraig Turley * Bert Van Poucke * Katrien Vandendries * Kaat Verbruggen Georgian (Voice-Over) Title: ??? Other info Sometimes songs are used in English, but in the official version translated into Georgian. German Title: Die Eiskönigin – Völlig unverfroren (The Ice Queen – Totally brazen) Release date: * Switzerland: November 27, 2013 * Germany & Austria: November 28, 2013 Dubbing studios: * FFS Film- & Fernseh-Synchron GmbH * Jamzone Studios Story and dialogue directors: * Thomas Amper * Nana Spier Music director and lyricist: Thomas Amper Recording engineer: Thomas Baddau Synchronizations: * Sabrina Zieschank * Tanja Schneider * Daniela Gottwalt Reception line: Iris Hermanski Music recording: Jamzone Studios Music recording engineers: * Thomas Amper * Alex Klier Mixing studio: Shepperton International Creative manager: Ingrid Mahlberg Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers Additional voices * Thomas Amper * Marc Bluhm * Anne Düe * Xara Eich * Sven Fechner * Valeska Gerhart * Vivien Gilbert * Gerrit Hamann * Cloe Albertine Heinrich * Thomas Hohenberger * Ricarda Kinnen * Velia Krause * Nurija Böll * Gundi Eberhard * Ulli Essmann * Helmut Gauss * Jutta Gerndt * Benjamin Grund * Thomas Hailer * Claude Albert Heinrich * Juan Carlos Hernandez * Uwe Jellinek * Matthias Klages * Elias Kunze * Simon Kunze * Erich Ludwig * Hendrik Martz * Omnitah Must * Jörg Pintsch * Patrick Roche * Anja Rybiczka * Reinhard Scheunemann * Lutz Schnell * Nana Spier * Otto Strecker * Stefan Thomas * Summer Voigt * Frank Oliver Weißmann * Axel Malzacher * Marion Musiol * Michael Noack * Matthias Rimpler * Marlon Rosenthal * Tilo Schmitz * Gabriele Schramm-Philipp * Anita Straube * Eva Thärichen * Bea Tober * Florian Wolf * Felix Würgler Greek Title: Ψυχρά κι Ανάποδα / Psychrá ki Anápoda (Cold and Upside) Release date: December 19, 2013 Singers End credits singer: Demi Lovato - English version Hebrew Title: לשבור את הקרח / Lishbor et ha’Kerakh (Break the Ice) Release date: November 28, 2013 Dub director: שרון כהן / Sharon Cohen Singers Additional voices * Avraham Slecter * Orna Katz * Tali Ben Arad * Davit Gavish * Hila Ma'aravi * Yariv Kok * Nadav Yerushalmi * Gavriel Cohen * Noa Feldam * Shaul Azar * Sharon Cohen * Sa'ar Badishi * Shimon Smit * Ohad Yehudai * Kfir Apstein * Revital Zaltsman * Tamar Stein Hindi Title: फ्रोज़न / Phrozan (Frozen) Singers End credits singer: Demi Lovato - English version Hungarian Title: Jégvarázs (Ice magic) Release date: December 5, 2013 Singers Additional voices * Barcsik Anna * Barcsik Lilla * Bartók László * Boldog Emese * Gardi Tamás * Jelinek Éva * Juhász Zoltán * Kántor Zoltán * Kis-Kovács Luca * Laurinyecz Réka * Mohácsi Nóra * Németh Attila * Papucsek Vilmos * Vámos Mónika Icelandic Title: Frosinn (Frozen) Release date: December 13, 2013 Director: Björn Ármann Júlíusson Singers Additional voices * Inga María Valdimarsdóttir * Grettir Valsson * Jón Stefán Sigurðsson * Áróra Árnadóttir * Friðrik Þór Jóhannesson * Harald G. Haralds * Albert Halldórsson * Róbert Sveinn Lárusson * Ingunn Marta Þorsteinsdóttir * Benedikt Ingólfsson * Hjálmar P. Pétursson * Örn Arnarsson * Hörður Helgi Hreiðarsson * Hjálmar Hjálmarsson * Helgi Steinar Helgason * Lilja Dögg Gunnarsdóttir * Thelma Hrönn Sigurdórsdóttir Auditions Anna * Vigdís Hrefna Pálsdóttir Elsa * Selma Björnsdóttir Other info * Bryndís Reynis visited Björn Ármann Júlíusson in the studio and tried dubbing for fun. Then he sent her audition to Disney without informing her. They loved her and she was asked to replace the originally chosen girl. She's never acted before this. * Þórdís Björk Þorfinnsdóttir and Sigurður Þór Óskarsson were dating in real life when the dub was made. Indonesian Title: Frozen – Anna dan Ratu Salju (Frozen – Anna and the Snow Queen) Dubbing studio: MC PRO STUDIO JAKARTA Singers Italian Title: Frozen - Il regno di ghiaccio (Frozen – The ice kingdom) Release date: December 19, 2013 Dubbing studio: Pumaisdue Sound recording studio: Technicolor spa Dub director and translator: Fiamma Izzo Dubbing assistant: Simona Romeo Dubbing mixer: Carlo Ricotta Lyricist: Lorena Brancucci Music director: Ermavilo Mixing: Shepperton Studios Creative supervisor: Roberto Morville Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers End credits singer: Martina Stoessel Additional voices * Gianni Giuliano * Marco Rasori * Teo Caprio * Fiamma Izzo * Anita Valenzi * Luca Fumi * Paola Bianchi * Mauro Magliozzi * Emidio La Vella * Carlo Scipioni * Sara Ferranti * Maurizio Fiorentini * Renato Novara * Daniela Di Giusto * Stella Gasparri * Francesco Sechi * Gaetano Lizzio * Titti Celico * Gilberta Crispino * Elena Morara * Gabriele Trentalance * Nicola Braile * Stella Gasparri * Diego Suarez * Luca Graziani * Manfredi Aliquo‘ * Micaela Incitti * Cristina Piras Japanese Title: アナと雪の女王 / Ana to Yuki no Joō (Anna and the Snow Queen) Release dates: * March 2, 2014 - Yubari International Fantastic Film Festival * March 14, 2014 Singers End credits singer: May J. | 橋本 芽生 / Hashimoto Mei Other info * In March 2019 Blu-Rays with the dub were pulled from the shelves after Pierre Taki was arrested for cocaine offense and most likely his parts (Olaf) will be redubbed. Karachay-Balkar Title: Сууукъ джюрек / Suwuq cürek Dubbing studio: Эльбрусоид / Elbrusoid Director: Атмырзаланы Расул / Atmırzalanı Rasul Sound directors: * Этчеланы Ислам / Etçelanı Islam * Малахов Кирилл / Malaxov Kirill Singers End credits singer: Гергъокъаланы Халимат / Gerğoqalanı Xalimat - movie version Kazakh Title: Мұзды Өлке / Muzdy Ólke (Frozen Kingdom) Release dates: * December 12, 2013 * January 1, 2017 Dub studio: KazMediaGroup Dubbing director: Айнұр Бермұхамбетова / Aınur Bermuhambetova Singers End credits singer: Айнұр Бермұхамбетова / Aınur Bermuhambetova Korean Title: 겨울왕국 / Gyeoul Wangguk (The kingdom of winter) Release date: January 16, 2014 Singers End credits singer: 효린 / 孝琳 / Hyolyn | 김효정 / 金孝静 / Kim Hyo-Jung Additional voices * 이진화 / I Jin-Hwa * 서문석 / Seo Mun-Seok * 윤세웅 / Yun Se-Ung * 한복현 / Han Bok-Hyeon * 김소희 / Gim So-Hui * 박상훈 / Bak Sang-Hun Other info * Some rumors say 윤시영 / Yun Si-Yeong did the singing voice of 5 years old Anna, but the partial credits only mention 김에스더 / Kim Esther. Latin Spanish Title: Frozen: Una aventura congelada (Frozen: A frozen adventure) Release dates: * Mexico - December 19, 2013 * Peru - December 25, 2013 * Argentina - January 2, 2014 (film festival) * Argentina - January 2, 2014 * Chile - January 2, 2014 * Puerto Rico - January 8, 2014 * Bolivia - January 30, 2014 Dubbing studio: * Taller Acústico, S.C. * Animal Music Director: José Antonio Macías Translation: Katya Ojeda Song lyricists: * Gaby Cárdenas * David Filio * Raúl Aldana Song directors: * Jack Jackson (movie songs) * Manuk Hovaghimian (Let it go POP) * Raúl Aldana (Let it go POP) Editing studio: Diseño en Audio "DNA" Mixing studio: The Walt Disney Studios - Burbank, CA Creative supervisor: Raúl Aldana Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers Additional voices * Alma de la Rosa * Alma Delia Pérez * Andrés García * Anya Negrete * Carlos del Campo * Carlos Enrique Bonilla * Carlos Luyando * Diana Alonso * Esteban Desco * Erick Salinas * Fela Domínguez * Gisella Ramírez * Graciela Gámez * Gwendolyne Flores * Ivanna Michelle Corona * José Juan Hernández * José Luis Miranda * José Pa Hernández * Juan Carlos Tinoco * Leonardo Agustín * Lucy Hernández * Luna Arjona * Mariana Florez Nuñez * Marysol Cantú * Mauricio Pérez * Raúl Solo * Raymundo Armijo * Raúl Carballeda Trailers Latvian Title: Ledus sirds (Ice heart) Dub studio: SDI Media Latvia Dub director: Ģirts Šolis Translator: Valērijs Černejs Musical director: Ģirts Šolis Lyricist: Valērijs Černejs Sound engineer: Guntars Šteinbergs Coordinator: Mairita Jaunašane Creative Executive: Kirsten Saabye Mixing studio: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc Singers Frozen Heart * Jānis Kokins * Pēteris Vaickovskis * Rūdolfs Bērtiņš * Kārlis Rūtentāls Fixer Upper * Guntis Krivms * Baiba Berķe * Elizabete Štoma * Dace Strautmane * Inga Martinsone * Kristīne Barkovska * Agita Burkina * Kārlis Rūtentāls * Normunds Ķirsis * Rūdolfs Bērtiņš * Egīls Jēkabsons End credits singer: Demi Lovato - English version Additional voices * Signe Loca * Elza Freivalde * Zane Burnicka * Madara Buša * Inga Misāne-Grasberga * Guntis Krivms * Baiba Berķe * Henrijs Krūmiņš * Ādams Gustavs Kļaviņš Lithuanian Title: Ledo šalis (Ice country) Release date: January 3, 2014 Dub studio: SDI Media Lithuania Dub director: Edita Zizaitė Translator: Mindaugas Lapinskas Musical director: Ramūnas Abromaitis Lyricist: Skaistė Garbašauskienė Sound engineer: Ramūnas Abromaitis Coordinator: Rūta Razmaitė Creative Executive: Kirsten Saabye Mixing studio: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc Singers Frozen Heart * Romanas Savickas * Gintautas Skliutas * Šarūnas Navickas * Vitalij Neugasimov Fixer Upper * Skaistė Garbašauskienė * Eglė Mozerytė * Jogailė Šauklytė * Gintautas Skliutas * Marius Turlajus * Šarūnas Navickas * Vitalij Neugasimov End credits singer: Demi Lovato - English version Additional voices * Lina Budzeikaitė * Neringa Varnelytė * Rasa Marazaitė * Jonė Dambrauskaitė * Nerijus Gadliauskas * Dovilė Rostovskytė * Laura Norkūnaitė * Morta Damaševičiūtė * Šarūnas Meliešius Malay Title: Anna dan Permaisuri Salji (Anna and the Snow Queen) Release date: November 28, 2013 Singers End credits singer: Marsha Milan Londoh Mongolian (Voice-Over) Title: Хүйтэн зүрх Norwegian Title: Frost (Frost) Release date: December 25, 2013 Dialogue director and song director: Else Gunhild Ljøstad Translator and lyricist: Harald Mæle Dubbing studio: SDI Media Recording technicians: * Gry Haugholt * Lars Dahl Dolva Production manager: Renate Katralen Jensen Mixing studio: Shepperton International Creative supervisor: Kirsten Saabye Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers Persian (Avazheh) Singers End credits singer: Demi Lovato - English version Persian (Glory) Title: سرمای خفته / Sarmaye Khofteh (The Hidden Coldness) Dub studio: Glory Entertainment Dub director: مهرداد رئیسی / Mehrdad Raissi Director's assistant: ثمین مظفری / Samin Mozaffari Translator: علی کاس زاده / Ali Caaszadeh Lyrics: Mehrdad Raissi, نسیم نژادآذر / Nasim Nejad Azar Mixing: آرش حسینی / Arash Hosseini Additional voices * محسن پرتوی / Mohsen Partovi * وحید آفرین / Vahid Afarin * فرشید رحیمی / Farshid Rahimi Singers End credits singer: Demi Lovato - English version Persian (Soren) Title (Primary): ملکهٔ یخی '' (The Icy Queen) Title (Published): ''سرزمین یخبندان (The Frozen Land) Dub studio: Soren Pictures Dub director: ساناز غلامی / Sanaz Gholami Translator: عرفان هنربخش / Erfan Honarbakhsh Lyrics: فرهاد اتقیایی / Farhad Atghiyayi, Erfan Honarbakhsh Mixing: رضا سلطانی / Reza Soltani Additional voices * ناصر محمدی / Naser Mohammadi * علیرضا وارسته / Alireza Varasteh * فریبا ثابتی نژاد / Fariba Sabetinejad * علی نکویی / Ali nekuyi * حسین خاوری / Hossein Khavari * معصومه احسانیان / Masoumeh Ehsanian * محبوبه سعیدی / Mahboubeh Saeedi * سیامک عباسقلی زاده / Siamak Abbasgholizadeh * ولی الله نوری / Valiollah Nouri * نفیسه فتحی / Nafiseh Fathi Singers End credits singer: Demi Lovato - English version Peruvian Spanish Title: Frozen: Una Aventura Congelada ''(Frozen: A Frozen Adventure) Release date: February 2014 Dubbing studio: Darma Producciones, Lima, Perú Dubbing director: Diego García Other info * The dub was made for a DVD release in Peru, there's no Blu-Ray release. Polish Title: ''Kraina Lodu (The Land of Ice) Release date: November 29, 2013 Dubbing studio: SDI Media Polska Dubbing director: Wojciech Paszkowski Translator: Jan Wecsile Lyricist: Michał Wojnarowski Music director: Agnieszka Tomicka Recording directors: * Jarosław Wójcik * Elżbieta Pruśniewska * Piotr Zygo * Szymon Orfin * Michał Wróblewski Soundtrack: Jarosław Wójcik Production directorship: * Beata Jankowska * Marcin Kopiec Artistic supervisor: Mariusz Arno Jaworowski Mixing: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers Frozen Heart * Krzysztof Pietrzak * Grzegorz Wilk * Daniel Wojsa * Łukasz Talik Fixer Upper * Olga Szomańska - Bulda, female choir * Jarosław Boberek - Cliff * Lena Mikulska - troll girl * Kaj Tomicki - troll boy * Anna Frankowska - female choir * Anna Sochacka - female choir * Agnieszka Tomicka - female choir * Krzysztof Pietrzak - male choir * Grzegorz Wilk - male choir * Daniel Wojsa - male choir * Łukasz Talik - male choir Additional voices * Bożena Furczyk * Elżbieta Gaertner * Anna Sztejner * Klementyna Umer * Anna Wodzyńska * Krzysztof Bartłomiejczyk * Jarosław Boberek * Wojciech Chorąży * Krzysztof Cybiński * Wojciech Machnicki * Wojciech Paszkowski * Filip Rogowski * Jakub Szydłowski * Janusz Wituch Trailers * Anna - Agnieszka Pawełkiewicz Other info * There's an Easter Egg in the Polish lyrics of Fixer Upper - "Tomi", which is a nickname of Agnieszka Tomicka, the music director and a female choir singer. Putonghua Title: 冰雪奇缘 / Bīng xuě qí yuán (Magical tales of ice and snow) Release date: February 5, 2014 Singers End credits singer: Bella Yao \ 姚贝娜 / Yáo Bèi-Nà Romanian Title: Regatul de gheață (Kingdom of ice) Release date: December 27, 2013 Dubbing studio: Ager Film Dubbing director: Anca Sigartău Translation: Maria Frenț-Lung Music director & song lyrics: Răzvan Georgescu Technicians: Marian Constantin, Dan Bărăuță Production assistants: Monica Pricob, Petronela Costin Mixing studio: Shepperton International Artistic coordinator: Aleksandra Sadowska Romanian version produced by: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers Additional voices * Anedis Mihalache * Carla Oncescu * Radu Chirțan * Anca Sigartău * Andreea Mărgineanu * Lucian Ifrim * Damian Victor Oancea Auditions * Cătălina Chirțan as Anna's speaking voice, replaced by Anca Iliese Russian Title: Холодное сердце / Kholodnoe serdtse ''(Cold heart) Release date: December 12, 2013 Dubbing studio: Невафильм / Nevafilm Dubbing director: Гелена Пирогова / Gelena Pirogova Translator: Лилия Королёва / Liliia Koroleva Sound engineer: Джордж Хусейнов / Dzhordzh Khuseinov Lyrics by: * Анна Петухова / Anna Petukhova * Сергей Пасов / Sergei Pasov * Екатерина Сёмина / Ekaterina Semina Music directors: * Анна Петухова / Anna Petukhova * Денис Воронцов / Denis Vorontsov Mixing studio: Shepperton International Project managers: * Юлия Покровская / Iuliia Pokrovskaia * Юлия Меньшикова / Iuliia Menshikova Creative consultants: * Юлия Баранчук / Iuliia Baranchuk * Сергей Пасов / Sergei Pasov Singers Additional voices * Алексей Буханцов / Aleksei Bukhantsov * Ольга Вечерик / Olga Becherik * Геннадий Егоров / Gennadii Egorov * Кирилл Запорожский / Kirill Zaporozhskii * Ирина Карпова / Irina Karpova * Анна Киселёва / Anna Kiseleva * Мария Остапенко / Mariia Ostapenko * Екатерина Сёмина / Ekaterina Semina * Георгий Тополага / Georgii Topolaga * Екатерина Фролова / Ekaterina Frolova * Елена Шульман / Elena Shulman Serbian Title: ''Залеђено краљевство / Zaleđeno kraljevstvo (Frozen kingdom) Release dates: * December 21, 2013 (Premiere) * December 26, 2013 * November 30, 2017 - re-release with Olaf's Frozen Adventure Dubbing company: Livada produkcija Dubbing studio: Moby Dubbing director: Јана Маричић / Jana Maričić Translator: Предраг Ковачевић / Predrag Kovačević Music director: Срђан Чолић / Srđan Čolić Mixing: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Characters Voices International, Inc. Singers Additional voices * Јелена Стојиљковић / Jelena Stojiljković * Милан Антонић / Milan Antonić * Срђан Чолић / Srđan Čolić * Јелена Чкоњевић / Jelena Čkonjević * Миле Новковић / Mile Novković * Војин Шарац / Vojin Šarac * Ана Вујаковић / Ana Vujaković * Александар Бојовић / Aleksandar Bojović Other info * Premiere was held in "Cineplexx" cinema, shopping center "Delta City", Belgrade. * Serbian name of Weasel Town (Вашкоград / Vaškograd) translates as Louse Town. * In this dub Oaken speaks Bosnian dialect of Serbian, instead of German accent. * It wasn't released on home video. * Андреа Рађеновић / Andrea Rađenović sung the Pop version of Let it go in Serbian at Disney on Ice. Sinhala Title: ශීත දේශය Slovak Title: Ľadové Kráľovstvo (Ice kingdom) Release date: December 5, 2013 Singers End credits singer: Martina Stoessel - Latin Spanish version Additional voices * Stella Zubáková * Vilko Solovic * Michal Kaprálik * Martina Kapráliková * Sebastián Hason * Katarína Andrejcová * Marián Balážik * Jozef Benedik * Jozef Domonkoš * Tibor Frlajs * Lukáš Frlajs * Hilda Gulyás * Michaela Halcinová * Tomáš Hallon * Michal Hallon * Helena Húsková * Peter Kadlečík * Miloš Kanjak * Zuzana Kapráliková * Gabriella Kopas * Miroslav Málek * Štefan Martinovič * Jana Melíšková * Tomáš Novotný * Petra Palevičová * Ján Pallo * Jakub Ružička * Stanislav Staško * Tatiana Šúrová * Jeanette Švoňavská * Tomáš Sýkora * Matúš Uhliarik Slovene Title: Ledeno Kraljestvo (Icy kingdom) Release date: December 5, 2013 Dubbing studio: Studio Ritem Director: Robert Waltl Translator: Branka Bavec Music director: Vojko Sfiligoj Lyrics translators: * Tanja Ravljen * Vojko Sfiligoj Creative supervisor: Maciej Eyman Mixing studio: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers Additional voices * Iztok Valič * Vesna Vončina * Ajda Toman * Helena Berden * Uroš Buh * Miha Rodman * Matevž Mueller * Rok Kunaver * Igor Potočnik * Jure Lavrin * Gašper Jarni * Nika Zajc * Jakob Anderlič * Tarisa Šribar * Kristijan Ostanek * Timotej Ovniček Swedish Title: Frost (Frost) Release date: January 31, 2014 Dialogue director and music director: Johan Lejdemyr Translator: Maria Rydberg Song translation: Sharon Dyall Dubbing studio: SDI Media Recording technician: Mikael Regenholz Production manager: Maria Hellström Mixing studio: Shepperton International Creative supervisor: Kirsten Saabye Responsible publisher: Eric Broberg (Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Sweden AB) Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers Additional voices * Jacob Nordenson * Magnus Mark * Jacob Nordenson * Nadja Weiss * Emma Peters * Daniel Sjöberg * Alice Davies Förberg * Pontus Hotti * Milla Lindberg * Sharon Dyall * Steve Kratz * Antonio Di Ponziano * Alice Davies Förberg * Alessandra Luiso * Jack Rossander * Urban Wrethagen Tagalog Title: Nagyeyelo (Frozen) Release date: November 27, 2013 Dubing studio: Synchresis Singers End credits singer: Demi Lovato - English version Other info * Synchresis can't publish the cast because of a non disclosure agreement with their client. Taiwanese Mandarin Title: 冰雪奇緣 / Bīng xuě qí yuán (Magical tales of ice and snow) Release date: December 27, 2013 Singers End credits singer: Demi Lovato - English version Thai Title: ผจญภัยแดนคำสาปราชินีหิมะ / Phajon phaiden khamsa prachini hima (Adventure of Cursed of Snow Queen) Release date: December 5, 2013 Singers Turkish Title: Karlar Ülkesi (Snow country) Release date: January 17, 2014 Singers End credits singer: Demi Lovato - English version Ukrainian Title: Крижане серце / Kryzhane sertse (Icy heart) Release date: December 19, 2013 Dubbing studio: Le Doyen Dubbing director: Анна Пащенко / Anna Pashchenko Translator: Роман Дяченко / Roman Diachenko Music director: Тетяна Піроженко / Tetiana Pirozhenko Lyricist: Роман Дяченко / Roman Diachenko Voice-over: Кирило Нікітенко / Kyrylo Nikitenko Singers End credits singer: Demi Lovato - English version Additional voices * Етель Еененберг / Etel Eenenberh * Галина Дубок / Halyna Dubok * Марія Нікітенко / Mariia Nikitenko * Єлизавета Зіновенко / Yelyzaveta Zinovenko * Олег Олександров / Oleh Oleksandrov * Ігор Волков / Ihor Volkov * Дмитро Вікулов / Dmytro Vikulov * Роман Чупіс / Roman Chupis * Євген Лунченко / Yevhen Lunchenko * Ніна Касторф / Nina Kastorf * Маргарита Двойненко / Marharyta Dvoinenko * Катіко Пуртцеладзе / Katiko Purttseladze * Сергій Солопай / Serhii Solopai * Володимир Канівець / Volodymyr Kanivets * Кирило Нікітенко / Kyrylo Nikitenko * В'ячеслав Дудко / Viacheslav Dudko * Юрій Сосков / Yurii Soskov * Катерина Качан / Kateryna Kachan * Катерина Башкіна / Kateryna Bashkina * Людмила Барбір / Liudmyla Barbir * Сергій Юрченко / Serhii Yurchenko * Євген Анішко / Yevhen Anishko * Михайло Мальцев / Mykhailo Maltsev * Володимир Трач / Volodymyr Trach Uzbek (Voice-Over) Title: Sovuq yurak Vietnamese Title: Nữ hoàng băng giá (Ice queen) Release date: December 13, 2013 Dubbing director: Nguyễn Đạt Phi Translator: Viết Thanh Singers End credits singer: Demi Lovato - English version Other info * The movie wasn't released on DVD/Blu-Ray to avoid piracy, only a partial soundtrack was released. Vietnamese HTV3 Other info * The dub is considered lost now. Category:Movies Category:2010's Dubs Category:2010's Latin Spanish Dubs Category:2010's Italian Dubs Category:2010's films Category:Abkhaz dubs Category:Albanian dubs Category:Arabic dubs Category:Modern Standard Arabic dubs Category:Argentinian Spanish dubs Azerbaijani dubs Category:Azerbaijani dubs Category:Brazilian Portuguese dubs Category:Portuguese dubs Category:Bulgarian dubs Category:Canadian French dubs Category:French dubs Category:Cantonese dubs Category:Castilian Spanish dubs Category:Catalan dubs Category:Croatian dubs Category:Czech dubs Category:Danish dubs Category:Dutch dubs Category:Estonian dubs Category:European French dubs Category:European Portuguese dubs Category:Finnish dubs Category:Flemish dubs Category:German dubs Category:Greek dubs Category:Hebrew dubs Category:Hindi dubs Category:Hungarian dubs Category:Icelandic dubs Category:Indonesian dubs Category:Italian dubs Category:Japanese dubs Category:Karachay-Balkar dubs Category:Kazakh dubs Category:Korean dubs Category:Latin Spanish dubs Category:Latvian dubs Category:Lithuanian dubs Category:Malay dubs Category:Mongolian dubs Category:Norwegian dubs Category:Persian Avazheh dubs Category:Persian Glory dubs Category:Persian Soren dubs Category:Persian dubs Category:Peruvian Spanish dubs Category:Polish dubs Category:Putonghua dubs Category:Mandarin dubs Category:Romanian dubs Category:Russian dubs Category:Serbian dubs Category:Sinhala dubs Category:Slovak dubs Category:Slovene dubs Category:Swedish dubs Category:Tagalog dubs Category:Taiwanese Mandarin dubs Category:Thai dubs Category:Turkish dubs Category:Ukrainian dubs Category:Uzbek dubs Category:Vietnamese dubs Walt Disney Pictures Movies Category:Animated Movies